Reaching Through The Dark
by black possoin
Summary: Jade is a smart but lonely young girl thats new to hogwarts and Draco is a 5th year thats to stuborn and stuckup for his own good, can she change him? Draco/OC, freindship for now since Jade is only 11, XD


Jade looked out the window at the castle

Jade looked out the window at the castle. She was so exicted. She had never heard of Hogwarts before but it was magical and Jade loved magic. She didn't let any one else know though. Not that they really cared no one relally cared about her at home. Her mother had not relally liked the fact that Jade was a wtich. that just menat that shed have to spend more money on cauldroms and wands and the like. Jade had to presaude her just to get hand-me-down robes. That was alrihgt with Jade though since she didn't plan on wearing her robes that much anyway they were so dull and plain. 

She was so exited at the train station and when she got on the train she was evn more. Her mother hadnt come with her to Kigns Cross since she would rather be at home. But Jade didn't want her their anyway since this was her world now. Jade stopped looked at the castle and turned her small mirroir that she had brought with her. Her raven locks pooled over her dark deep-sea-blue eyes. Her nose was small and pretty and snifed at the air in a hopeful sence. Suddenly the train pulled to stop and Jade herd lots of the other students walking up and don the corador she put her mirror away and followed them.

Suddenly she was pushed over. "Hey!" she yeled. The blonde boy didnt look back. Jade got really anoyed. "Hey! You pushed me over, come back and apologize!"

The blonde boy glance dback but didnt apologiz.e "If I did push you over than it was cause you were in my way." Suddenly 2 really big boys stood next to him. Jade relized that they must have been his bodyguards or some thing. "I thought upper classmen were suposed to be nice to younger students espeshally girls," she said.

"Point out wear it says that and maybe then ill listen to you," he said. Jade tried to say some thing back but she was push back by the other students. The annoying blonde boy disappered. Jade siged and walked out of the train with the other students. 

"First years! This way! First years!" yelled a loud deep voice. 

Jade grumebed and made her way over to the gaint man, their were a couple others their too. "First years all all here?" he said after waiting for every one else to gather round. "Then into the boats."

We follow him over to some boats. They were small and culd only fit 2 people in each. I sat down, a bubbly girl with bright gold curls jumped in behind me. "Hi there!" she smiled. "How are you? Are you a muggleborn or did u know about all of this before hand." I resised the urge to stab her with some thing probly cause I had nothing to stab her with. "Okay and yes I am a muggelborn." 

"Wow! So am I! I heard about some houses on the train though and I think I wanto be in Gryfindor. You?" I couldve just pushed her into lake but I could have fallen in too oh well. "I heard about some," I said. "But I dont know wich one I want to be in."

"Oh, she said. "Thats to bad." Then she smiled again. "Oh looks like were almost their hope you ar in Gryfindor too." The boats reached to other edge and the first years filled out. The giant knocked on a larger door and a old sharp woman opened it.

"Ill take them from here" she said. Jade and the others walked in. "Now remember that there are 4 houses and they will greatly influnce your life here at hogwarts so it is very importent." To Jade's left he blonde girl yawned. "Ready? Let's go." The first years travelled through the halls until they came to the Great Hall. The old lady opened up the doors and they went through. Their wear many many students sitteng down and many teachers up at a big table. A old hat was sitting on a stool in the middle. It started singing and tlaking but Jade wasnt listening to it she was looking at the ruge boy from erlier. He was sitting down and a green table and loked very bored. She secretly thought that she hoped she didnt get in his house but then she culd also get their and annoy him. Jade looked back tat the hat.

"Meganne Fullhouse," the hat said. The blonde girl went up to it. "GRYFINDOR!" it yelled. She looked very happy. 

"Jade Krystal Blackstone," the hat said. Jade gulped it was her turn now. She walked up the hat and put it down.

"Very very smart I see," it whispered. "And not very trusting." Jade mentally glared it it. "For good reason," she thought back. 'Still the hat whispered. "Your mind seems to be on one house tonight. So…

"SLYTHERIN!"

Jade looked at the table clapping and guessed it was Slytherin. Great. It was the house with the boy so she sat down as far from him as possilb.e Shed probly run into him later but for now she would eat as many sweets as possible. After supper they followed a prefect down to the dungons. He said the password "Basislk" and they entered. Jade went up to her new room and saw her suitcase was already their. Some of the other girls in her room were getting to know one another but Jade didn't feel like it so she went strait to bed and let the darkness claim her.

13841797189324213

AN: Hi there! this is mai 1st fic so be nice OK. I like romance sotries but Jade is only 11 so it probly wont be that way untl later. :D so review if i get enouf reviews than ill continue OK. it will probly be AU cuz its Dracos 5th year. Voldy is still alife. 

Oh and btw Harry Potter is not mine cuz if it was than Draco would be the main caracter. 


End file.
